The present disclosure relates generally to the field of hinge assemblies, and more specifically, to an integrated hinge assembly that may be used in connection with an appliance such as a refrigerator, freezer, and so on.
Conventional hinge assemblies for appliances are often used to pivotally couple an appliance door (e.g., a refrigerator door) to an appliance body (e.g., a refrigerator body) such that the door can be moved between an open position and a closed position by pivoting relative to the body via the hinge. There are a wide variety of hinges that may be used with different types of appliances, and there are numerous challenges associated with providing such hinges.
It would be desirable to provide an improved hinge assembly that may provide advantages over more conventional hinges.